


Violet Hearts

by Beth22_woofie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, Iris - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: the fire in theboldness ofloveand the depth of the ocean blue swirls into an enchantingvioleta simpleredandbluegives off apurplehazebut if either its boldness or depth is tainted with greyit causes a massive flame, floodor .. .loses both its colours<





	1. Prologue

_Where there’s a future today, right now, right here. Where there’s such a thing as soulmate. Where there’s an existence of a beauty of a creature such as a cat-human._

_In a parallel world where these things take a breath of life of their own, everything becomes a little bit more beautiful or a little bit uglier, a little bit more amazing or a little bit more painful. A person’s sadness or happiness depends a little bit more on their soulmate._

 

_A soulmate is someone you've waited for years. Someone you never know when they are coming. When, where, how or ever will._

_It’s a thrilling sort of feeling because you’re scared but you still love the tingle on the tip of your fingers every time you meet someone that could possibly be your soulmate, whether a touch or an eye contact. It feels like that between humans because there isn’t anything more exciting, and it gets even better once you find that one true soulmate._

 

_A person can feel the beating of their soulmate’s heart. They can know when their soulmate is near them. One can learn who their soulmate is once they find that they can feel someone else’s heart other than their own and once they realize that phenomenon, it’s impossible to ignore._

_As for cat-hybrids, for their specialty of holding both genes of a human and cat, not only are they able to feel the beating of their soulmate’s heart, but are also able to see the emotions running through them by reading the colours of their eyes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

__


	2. Meeting Yuta

Most of us might have all dreamt of meeting our soulmate once in our life, to feel a click in rare situations, to finally meet someone who breathes the same air as us. The joy of having someone who would understand and not ask, who would cry and smile at the same time as we do, whose happiness solely relies on our happiness. Most importantly, who would do crazy things with us besides every wish of cuddles, movie nights, bikes rides at the park, kisses and hugs.

However, things go a little bit haywire if your soulmate isn’t completely a human; when they have furry pointed antennas instead of a normal human ear and a leg-length fluffy tail or it could be just that Youngho is too much of a stupid ass to understand.

“Room 42, here you go” the woman behind the counter said whom he remembered to be Mrs. Min, handing the 2nd year college student the key for his dorm room. He smiled thanking her and took off to the path behind their college where the hostel building is located.

“Sup” he answered after letting his phone ring for a few seconds.

“Get your ass over here!” the other on the line half-shouted through the phone and when he turned to see one of the windows there he was, his big-eyed frog-like best friend waving at him. "Hurry up!”

“Ji Hans-“ he called out before entering the room but stopped abruptly upon seeing his friend with someone else.

“Oh hey” Hansol greeted him, his hand tracing circles on the other’s shoulder, an action of reassurance. A boy, small and skinny with silky brown hair stood by his friends's side. His skin was almost pale-like and had a petite bone structure, he looked a bit feminine with his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, his eyes staring at the white tiles below his feet. He don't remember ever seeing this guy before and the fact that Hansol seems to know him when they're best friends.

“This is Yuta” Hansol pushed the guy a bit forward then recognition hit Johnny when he hears the name.

‘Yuta’ Hansol’s soulmate.

 

Ji Hansol, captain of the basketball team always had his eye on the mysterious guy in the adventure club. ‘One second he is here and next second he just disappears’ he used to say but that never stopped his friend from trying to get close to the guy.

Hansol then joined the adventure club and by the end of last year declared “I found my soulmate” and Johnny didn’t need to ask who. Hansol was pining for only one guy, one person.

 

Yuta hesitantly lifts his hand, not daring to look at Johnny in the eye and Hansol press his lips together probably feeling the discomfort of his soulmate’s heartbeat.

Johnny raise his brows, confused but take Yuta’s hand. “Hi, I’m Yuta" he said, hesitating a bit before continuing "I’m uhh- I’m a..”

“Hybrid” Hansol finishes for him and winced a little as Yuta flinched and retreats his hand quickly. It took some convincing on Yuta's side but Hansol feels his friend deserves to know everything. That definitely took Johnny off guard so he just stared dumbfounded at Yuta until Hansol cleared his throat and glared at him.

Yuta fidgets, shifting his weigh from one foot to the other and all Johnny said was “Oh” and chuckles awkwardly because, for one, he had not seen a cat-hybrid up close and he did not expect them to look so.. .human-like, as in he knows they are half-human half-cat, but Yuta looks exactly like a normal human being so without realizing he muttered “You don’t look like a cat”. Hansol glared at him for the second time but made no move to reach out for Yuta, like he wants him to face it bravely for himself because it’s not like Johnny is gonna harm him or anything.

“I uhh- we- we can hide our tail and transform our cat ears” he said, voice almost inaudible but Johnny luckily heard him. “Do you- umm want me to show y-“

“Oh no no, it’s fine” Johnny immediately interrupt, not wanting to push the other further and he was also not sure if he was ready to see it. He wasn’t against them even before the hybrids were accepted to society, just that he hadn’t met one or maybe he had but he didn’t know they could hide their identity, and even so, Yuta seems so fragile and harmless he doubts they are a threat.

“It’s actually nice to finally meet you, y’know Hansol never stopped talking ‘bout you” he adds to lighten the mood, which was also the truth. Hansol rolled his eyes but smiled and Yuta visibly relaxed and sports a small smile of his own.

“So am guessing you two shares a room?” he asked, already knowing the answer and Yuta blushed when Hansol ever so proudly hugs him from the back “Yep” he grins resting his chin on his soulmate’s shoulder and rubbing his arms to make him relax.

“Please no PDA” Johnny makes a disgusted face but deep inside he was happy for his friend. His friend only hugs his prey tighter “Please, this is just your room”

“So?” he challenged.

“You’re just jealous he turns out to be my soulmate” his friend said, implying the fact that his crush turns out to be his soulmate. Yuta blushed harder and Johnny just shakes his head with a smile.

‘What if I am’

 

Your soulmate could turn out to be someone you’ve known forever or someone you’ve never met; someone you’ll meet at one point of your life after you’ve turn eligible. They could be far, too far away, or they could be just right by your side waiting for you to look at them, and you never knew.

Until and unless you share the same moment, a moment of _trust_ , your hearts will never beat in sync, and nobody, wants to die without ever meeting their soulmate, even if it’s just going to be once, even just for a day, in their lifetime, because that itself is a very _very_ scary thought.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: made a prologue to explain the concept of this story.....ty for stopping by. I'll add warnings later if it's gonna contain mature contents, i still debate on the plot, have uploaded this last year on aff and only decided to up it here to motivate myself. Hansol left after i wrote this so i didn't continue including my other chaptered.. help me gain strength again yeah? that would be really helpful❤️**


End file.
